mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hydron
"I may lose, but the Earth will not lose! Someday, you will be defeated!" ''-Hydron to Meckalim, 2059 -The Invasion'' Hydron is one of the main protagonists of Mctoran's RP universe, and is especially close with Mark Mcneil and Sadie Volara History Pestilence Although he may be a modern android, the history of Hydron in fact stretches very far back in history. During the Renaissance era in 1347, which was also during the Black Death, there was a medeival knight known as "Sir Hydronicus". Hydronicus was a highly skilled knight with enchanted magical armor and weapons. He was part of a Secret Society/Mercenary group called Sancte Michael exercitus Dei, which roughly translates into "The Soldiers of Saint Michael". When a branded corpse was found lying in the streets of Florence, The Soldiers of Saint Michael sent Hydronicus to investigate. Upon arriving, Hydronicus encountered three other beings at the scene: Arkan, Æhnyir and Rohan. The group decided to join together to unvestigate the body and the mysterious seal that was marked on it. After sifting through Rohan's library of documented spells and seals, the group was able to decipher its meaning. Hydronicus realized that the seal was connected to The Five Heavenly Kings, and that it could potentially spread death and disease on a worldwide scale if not stopped in time. It was at this moment that a cursed knight named Godrick appeared. They clashed due to a misunderstanding, before it was finally revealed that the church of the Plague Doctors may have been involved. Hydronicus set out with the group searching for clues, and he arguably uncovered the most information about the plague doctors and their schemes. Eventually, after slaying some plague doctors and other demonic monstrosities, Hydronicus tracked down the cult's leader to a secret temple. There, Amadeus Gregia transformed himself into a living vessel for The Magician, one of The Five Heavenly Kings in a sacred ritual. Through the combined efforts of all his friends, as well as some help from Archangel Raphael, Hydronicus was able to defeat and kill The Magician, but at the cost of his own life. As the drop of a Phoenix's tear splashed onto Hydronicus' empty smoking armor, Hydronicus' soul and spirit were bound to the armor. The First Resistance More than 1,000 years later, Hydronicus' armor was utilized by an alien scientist named Konstrictor to make a war robot capable of fighting the Xir'algath. This robot would be known as Hydron, its name derived from Hydronicus. Hydron joined with Lamurix's resistance against The Xir'algath, and was successful in vanquishing several foes. Hydron was eventually corrupted by a virus and his body was destroyed by Jonathan Servastus when he went insane and became The Gamemaster. Pre-Majestic League Many years later, the remains of Hydron were found by Sadie Volara, who rebuilt him slightly different. Due to a deffection caused by a virus that had been uploaded into his software, Hydron was turned mad, with a love for killing. He eventually abandoned Sadie and struck out in his own. Majestic League Hydron joined The Gamemaster's villain and fought the Majestic League. Hydron had a hand in quite a few schemes, including stealing a piece of The Gamemaster's teleportation machine. Once the Gamemaster escaped from Earth, Hydron allied himself with Mark Mcneil. Death Race! Hydron accompanied Mark and Sadie on their quest to bring down The Gamemaster. Not many notable things with him accored in this RP, though he did construct the Hydronicycle in this time. 2059: The Superhero Revolution Hydron travelled back to Earth with Mark and Sadie, but they were inadvertantly transported 40 years into the future to the year 2059. Due to Mark's sudden criminal status, Hydron was viewed as an accomplice and was forced to flee with Mark abd Sadie and hide from the government. In this time he faced many threats, such as agents from The League of Shadows. Eventually, Hydron's name was cleared along with those of his friends after the ordeal had ended. 2059: The Invasion For a few months, Hydron just wandered around aimlessly, mainly living with Mark and Sadie. However, he once again soon found adventure when aliens began to invade Earth. Konstrictor came to Earth to assist Hydron, who at first thought her to be a villain. Hydron took on high-ranking members of The League of Shadows, such as Meckalim. However despite his victories, Hydron still could not prevent The Xir'algath from succeeding in their invasion. The Last Resistance Hydron remained unconscious for some time. He was soon reawakened by Mark, to help The Resistance fight against The Xir'algath. Hydron fought through The Xir'algath Mothership, before being kidnapped by Nimrack and tampered with, being reprogrammed into a more ruthless killing machine. However he was eventually stopped and returned to normal. 2059: The Dark Reflection In this RP, Hydron encountered a strange being, who was very similar to him in dome ways but also far more twisted and vile than him. This was an evil version of Hydron from an alternate universe, named Hydras. Hydron and the other heroes pursued Hydras and the Dark Heroes across The Multiverse, but eventually the Dark Heroes would get away. Cataclysm Hydron, along with the Majestic League, then joined forces with The Council of Life to put an end to The Xir'algath's tyranny once and for all. Along his journey, he encountered his predecessor, sir Hydronicus, in Icelnebratia. Hydronicus had been serving as Icelneratia's jailer, in order to keep all the resident demons imprisoned. However, as Hydron and the others learned, the demons had overpowered Hydronicus and escaped with the help of Donatello, The First Dark Lord. After being freed from his ancient shackles by Errapel, Hydronicus was finally released from his duty as the jailer. At that moment, Daemonium and The Magician ambushed the group, and they engaged in a battle. When the fight began to seem unwinnable, Hydron and Hydronicus merged together to turn the tide of the fight and win, becoming a whole being once more. After having become whole, Hydronicus continued to journey with the heroes, with the programming of the Hydron android now serving as a built-in AI in Hydronicus' armor. In the final war against The Xir'algath, Hydronicus rallied together and led an army of Sancte Michael exercitus Dei into battle, fighting with all his heart and spirt. When the final battle was won, Hydronicus returned to Earth to work as a hero in the modern day. Equipment Hydronicycle This motorcycle was constructed by Hydron in the Death Race RP, and he used this vehicle to participate in The Gamemaster's race. Gallery unknown.png Hyrdron.PNG